


I Was Meant for Greatness... With You by My Side.

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Irene Adler, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Anthea, Beta Mary, F/F, James Moriarty & Molly Hooper Friendship, M/M, Murder, Murder cover up, Omega James, Omega John, Omega Molly, Omega Mycroft, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knew that he wanted to rule the world, to make all those that had hurt him hurt as well. What he didn't know was that he was about to become part of the most feared Mob family in all of Britain, located and mostly run out of London. His life is about to get turned upside down and thrown about as he comes to find out that things are not as they seem or appear especially with this family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Start at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been a while since I have posted... and some of you may have noticed that not all my Christmas works are out... I am sorry about that... I haven't been in the mood to finish them... but I will, just give it some time. I will get them done. Until then, you have what has been stuck in my head for a little over a month. Enjoy!

James Moriarty: one of the most dangerous men in all of London, he’s also an omega. The thing is, he didn't start out that way. In fact, he started out as the lowly omega that he was, pushed around and trampled on. Looked at as someone who was only good for a quick fuck. Shoved aside and abandoned, not loved or even needed. So James decided that if all he was good for was a quick fuck, not even the standard ‘bare my children’ omega. James was tired of it all; he would make them see him differently, treat him differently; To make them kneel down to him and kiss his feet. To force them on to their backs, to make them only work a fuck. Of course, James wasn't always like that.  
No, before his mother died when he was six everything was still okay, but then one day she just disappeared. James didn't know that his mother died, and afterwards his father began to tell him that she had left, didn't want to have a son who was only good for one thing. At the time James didn't understand what his father was talking about. But as he got older he began to understand. He began to understand when he was shoved into lockers. Forced to his knees, a cock shoved into his mouth; being forced over a desk, his pants and underwear around his knees.  
James grew tired of everyone turning a blind eye to what was going on with him. He grew tired of no one believing him when he told the nurses or the teachers that some of the male alphas were raping him. That even his own father was sexually abusing him. Everything that was happening to him made him turn cold and he began to look at the world with anger and hate. He wasn't going to live a normal life, why should he…? He was only worthy of a good fuck.  
Well, at least that was what he thought and had been told, but all that was about to change when a strange and somewhat different alpha began to take interest in him. Sebastian Moran: a boy that no one in their high school in their right minds would cross. He and his brother Severin, along with their cousin Mary, belonged to the biggest mob family in all of Britain. Soon James would find that the world isn't as it seems and some things that he was told was never the truth.


	2. Eye of the Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments that I got last Chapter. I am happy to say that this one is much longer than the first and I would like to keep it going like that. Also I won't be posting daily but I am hoping to post something new at least once a week. So with out further a due, Enjoy.

James hisses in pain as he rolled onto his side trying to get comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. His father had come home cranky and angry. All James had to do was look at him funny and suddenly he found himself face down over the nearest object with his pants around his ankles. As James thinks back on it he grumbles, and whimpers slightly as his abused ass rubs against his rough sheets. Earlier that day the captain of the football team had also decided to play with him. James knew that it wasn’t always like this… and that someday, someday it would never be like this again. But until then he was going to have to find better and much faster ways of getting away from the predators.  
The only issue with that idea was that James seems to have caught the eye of one of the most dangerous and hated students in their whole school. James himself isn’t even sure how that happened. The football captain that has been raping him would be small potatoes compared to this guy, and James wasn’t sure that he could take another fuck partner at this point in time. In fact he hoped and maybe prayed a little that he would just float off this guy’s radar.  
James sat up pulling his knees to his chest staring out into the darkness. In the bed across the room Richard was sleeping peacefully. James didn’t quite understand why he was the one that everyone went after when Richard looked exactly like him. The only difference’s was their attitude towards the outside world. Richard was quiet and withdrawn while James knew that he was loud and abrasive. Richard would do as others told him no questions asked James wouldn’t even bend a knee. He hissed slightly as the bed dipped a little with his weight.  
It was strange to think about, Richard and him were almost polar opposites. As children Richard was up in everyone’s face while he was the timid one. But then their mother left them and everything changed. Richard withdrew into himself and James felt so cheated that he busted out of himself. Though there were plenty of times that Richard would pick up his old self and James would revert back inside of himself.  
As the night began to pass James finally found himself slipping into a semi-conscious sate of sleep. As the sun rose and the clock ticked nine, Richard and James found themselves being awoken by their blaring alarm.  
James’s eyes scan the room settling on their alarm. He blinks a couple of times before stretching. His muscles ache and he has to stifle a whimper when he stands as he realizes that his ass is still quite sore from everything that happened to it the day before.  
“Jim,” Richard questions as he crawls out of his bed and watches James waddle around the room.  
“What,” comes a hissed reply.  
Richard sighed and shook his head, “If you didn’t piss father off so much you wouldn’t be waddling around like that.”  
James froze dead in his tracks, he gritted his teeth together, “And how the hell would you know. I don’t think he has ever touched you… actually if I remember correctly you were and still are his fucking favorite child.”  
Richard scowled and rolled his eyes, “Oh James you know that has nothing to do with it.”  
James pivots slightly sending Richard a death glare, “Jim. You don’t get to fucking call me James. No one but our mother can call me that.”  
Richard laughs a cruel laugh, “Our mother left us, you. And yet you still only allow that woman to call you that. What are you going to tell your mate, ‘Oh love, you can’t call me by my full name you aren’t worthy. If you leave me then maybe you’ll be worth.’ I am sure they will love that.”  
James tires to ignore Richard, his words sting and he knows why. It’s true, everything that Richard says, and yet it isn’t. He doesn’t know what he would do if he were to get a mate. He stopped thinking about things like that a long time ago. What would he do what would he say? How would he act?  
James closes his eyes and tries to push those painful and sad thoughts out of his head, he isn’t worthy of a mate. He will never be worthy of a mate. These thoughts run about in his head all day long, and they might be the reason why he stopped trying to tell people what was going on. Why he stopped fighting back. If he just did as they said, maybe they would grow tired of him and no longer want him. Maybe they would find another victim. James knows it’s not much and he also knows that none of its really true. They will never find another victim, not when they can get away with raping him.  
Richard is already dressed and ready to leave when James finally pulls clothing on. His body still hurts, it hurts a lot. But he doesn’t have time to think about it. The walk to school will be long and painful, it will also be slow. Richard will go back to his fake self, reverting in on himself and James will try to pretend that everything doesn’t bother him.  
James walks out of their room grateful that their father is passed out drunk on the couch. Richard is standing over their father taking care of him, just like he always does. James on the other hand gets out of the house as fast as possible. He doesn’t want to be around incase their father does actually wake up.  
The walk to school is worse than James first thought it would have been. It seems that during the night there was a snow storm. James hates the snow and part of him wishes that he could just stay home. Half way up a long road a car horn honks.  
“Hey you… you James of Richard,” questions a voice from inside the car.  
Another voice, this one dull and somewhat un interested replies, “That one is obviously James.”  
“It’s Jim,” James hisses at the two in the car.  
The car door opens and the first voice, one that James now notices belongs to a girl. She has short blond hair and a bright smile. She is wearing a pale pink blouse with a black knee high skirt and vest. Everything is pressed and clean. James notes that she looks extremely sharp and that she is from a well off family. It takes a minute before he recognizes just what family she is from.  
There are also two other males and one more female in the car. Behind the driver’s seat is a Male, ginger hair. He is also dressed to impress. A dark navy blue pinstripe suit with silver cuff links, James recognizes him immediately and becomes stumped.  
The other male is wearing dark wash demi-jeans and a nice button up. He has chocolate brown hair that is bouncy and curly; it frames his well sculpted face. James also recognizes him, he is still stumped by what he sees but is slightly more willing to listen and not run from them. The last person, the other girl is wearing a similar outfit to the other but hers is blue. Almost the same color as the driver’s suit. She has longish brown black hair and is too busy looking at her cell phone to even notice him.  
“Get in the care Jim.”  
James steps back, he doesn’t trust them, “Why?”  
The male with the annoyed voice speaks up, “great way to get him to get in the care Mary.”  
“Shut up Sherlock.”  
“James Brook. Get in the Car,” the voice is angry, maybe a little annoyed.  
James gritted his teeth, “its Jim… J.I.M! And No.”  
With that James turns around and begins to walk back up the slope. The door of the car closes but they continue to follow him. When he finally gets to the crossing he is stopped again.  
James sighs standing tapping his foot. The door opens again.  
“Please get in.”  
James shift from one foot to the other. It’s cold out and he is tired. His body hurts and the cold isn’t helping. So he bites his lip and nods his head. The back door opens and the female slides over. Jim crawls in pulling his messenger bag on to his lap.  
The car is nice, quite spacey and James is sure very expensive.  
“So Jim why are you walking, I’m pretty sure that the bus could have picked you up.”  
James doesn’t say anything. He just shifts around a little in order to try and make himself more comfortable. It doesn’t work and James wonders if it would have been better to just walk. When he doesn’t reply Mary doesn’t see the need to ask any more questions, thus making the rest of the car ride quiet.  
When they finally get to the school James is the first one out of the car. He is quick to bow his head and thank them for the ride. The thank you is said softly and almost timidly. Nothing like the James that everyone at school talks about. After that James scurries off face a rosy red.  
Mary turns smirking at Mycroft, “Isn’t he just so cute. Why can’t you be that cute?”  
Sherlock snickers and Mycroft rolls his eyes, “That wasn’t cute. That was annoying. What the hell does he see in this kid?”  
Anthea rolls her eyes, “I am sure it’s the same thing that Greg sees in you.”  
With that Mycroft flushes and grumbles something as he heads into the school. The rest of them follow after him.  
“Meet up at lunch.”  
Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you and I hope all of you noticed I referred to James's last name as Brook instead of Moriarty. I have a reason. Brook is his fathers name and Moriarty is his mothers maiden names. This will be important in later chapters, until then... James is a Brook. Thank you for Reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like or have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please leave a review or comment down below. Thank you for all your love and support. If you would like to see spoilers or even what else I might have up my sleeve please check me out on Tumblr at GgeriSminth.tumblr.com


End file.
